Very often in crowded restaurants, lounges and other related service industries, servers are required to carry heavily laden trays by balancing them on one hand. Because of crowded conditions, a necessity to work quickly, and serving trays which are often slippery and otherwise difficult to carry, servers often loose their grasp or balance of the serving tray and spill its contents. These accidents usually result in broken glassware, disgruntled customers and ultimately lost revenue.
It takes a great deal of experience before the average person is capable of balancing a laden tray on one hand and carrying it through a crowded room with a fair degree of success. Owners of restaurants and lounges, thus, expend non-trivial amounts of time and funds training their employees. Even the most highly skilled server, however, remains prone to the accidents described above.
Moreover, the above-described accidents involving serving trays are not limited to restaurants and lounges. Such accidents are also common occurrences in the average household.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop a serving tray with an improved structural design reducing both the frequency of accidental spills and the amount of skill required of the server.